Alison, eternal awesomeness
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis has a disease that can't be cured. Doctor Carl Dover has told her that she has less than a year left.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Alison, eternal awesomeness**

 **It's the year 2088. Alison DiLaurentis is a 25 year old woman.**

Unfortunately she has a disease that can'r be cured. Doctor Carl Dover has told her that she has less than a year left.

"Miss DiLaurentis, there might be a way to sort of save you." says Doctor Carl Dover.

"And what is that...? please tell me." says Alison.

"One of my friends, Professor David Hunter, has developed technology to transfer a person's mind into an android." says Doctor Dover. "If we did that to you, you'd survive since your organic body is where the disease is. Your mind is obviously 100 % healthy."

"Will I look like an ugly machine?" says Alison, who care a lot about looking sexy.

"No. You will look like your real human self. The android body will be custom-made to be exactly as you, from eye-color to height and everything else." says Doctor Dover.

"Sweet. What about my rights as a person? Will I be thought of as a robot or something?" says Alison.

"You'll still be you so no one should think of you in any different ways and if they do, they are bad people." says Doctor Dover.

"Am I still gonna be able to have sex?" says Alison.

This is an important question for her.

"Yes, of course. Your android body will have a fully functional pussy." says Doctor Dover.

"That's good." says Alison. "So my android body will be capable of orgasms?"

"It indeed will, Alison." says Doctor Dover.

"Okay, nice. If I couldn't have sex I'd much rather die. Sex is one of the things I love the most." says Alison.

"You shouldn't worry. The android will be pretty much exactly like a real organic body. Few will be able to tell the difference." says Doctor Dover.

"Then I want an android body so I can be alive." says Alison.

4 days later.

"I'm ready." says Alison.

Doctor Dover and Professor Hunter prepare to transfer Alison's consciousness into her new android body.

Alison is on a hospital bed and on another one next to her is her new android body.

She smile because the android looks exactly like her.

Professor Hunter attach wires to Alison's head.

Doctor Dover inject a medicine into Alison's neck.

20 seconds later, Alison fall asleep.

When she wake up 45 minutes later, Alison is in the android body.

She sit up and get happy when she feel that she is strong again and can move just as natural as if she had an organic body.

"How do you feel...?" says Professor Hunter.

"Good. I can move and see and talk." says Alison. "And I'm a little horny."

"Okay. Everything seems to be fine." says Professor Hunter.

"You should take it easy for a couple hours and allow your consciousness to adapt to the new body, after that you can do what you want." says Doctor Dover.

"Alright." says Alison.

She put on her clothes.

"You can still eat and drink, but you won't ever need to pee or shit anymore. If you don't wanna eat and drink, your body will not get tired. Instead of a heart you now have self-recharging internal power-source that run on nice 100 % environmentally friendly energy." says Doctor Dover.

"Will I stil sleep at night?" says Alison.

"Yes. Your adroid body is designed to sleep at night, just like a normal human." says Professor Hunter. "Most of your life will be the same."

"Sexy." says Alison.

"Another thing is that you don't have to worry about getting drunk. You can drink as much alcohol as you want without even feeling dizzy." says Doctor Dover.

"Oh, sweet." says Alison with a sexy smile.

3 hours later, Alison has sex in her new body for the first time.

A man named Steve Rollins fuck her in the pussy from behind.

"Mmm, yes! Fuck me!" moans Alison.

Steven fuck hard and fast.

"Soooo damn sexy!" moans Alison, being very horny and happy that sex feels awesome even though she no longer have a normal organic body.

"You're so sexy." moans Steve.

Steve doesn't wear a condom, but he doesn't need to since Alison, no longer being an organic human, cannot become preggo or get an STD.

"Thanks!" moans Alison.

"Anytime, sexy slut." moans Steve.

"Mmm, yay!" moans a happy Alison, who enjoy being known as a sexy slut.

"Your pussy is awesome." says Steve.

"And you have an awesome dick." whisper Alison in a sexy tone.

"Holy shit, Alison. You're a very erotic woman." moans Steve.

"Of course. Me is sexual all the way." moans Alison.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Steve in a deep manly tone as he cum in Alison's sexy pussy.

"Oh my fuck!" moans Alison as she get a huge orgasm.

Alison tell Steve that she is a human in an android body and fortunately this doesn't make him like Alison any less than before.

Steve actually decides to transfer his consciousness to an android copy of himself too so he can be alive with Alison forever.

Alison and Steve get married and together they move to Rosewood, the town where Alison was born and gre up, but moved away from after high school.

Alison's parents are dead so Alison and Steve buy the house that used to belong to Kenneth and Jessica DiLaurentis.

"This is the home where I grew up." says Alison as she and Steve enter the house.

"Did you have a good childhood here, babe?" says Steve.

"Both yes and no." says Alison. "My mom and dad weren't always the best of parents, to say the least. Often they'd ignore me when I needed them the most, but sometimes they spoiled me too."

"Okay. You're so sexy." says Steve.

"Thanks. I love to get fucked." says Alison.

"I think that's great." says Steve.

"Awesome!" says Alison in joy.

"You're horny now?" says Steve.

"Sure I am. My pussy is ready for ya." says Alison.

"Okay, sexy babe." says Steve.

Alison and Steve goes upstairs to Alison's old room and have sex for hours in Alison's old bed.

 **The End.**


End file.
